Our First Time
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Lana recalls the night she and Clark lost their virginity to each other. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Rated M for sexuality.


Friday Night. 2004.

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! Lana is amazed by Clark's use of strength, speed, flight, heat vision, and intelligence to deconstruct and rebuild the Old O'Bannon House into a small, cabin-like hut just for the two of them. Just for their time together.

That night, in the cabin, Clark stands naked before Lana, who blushes at the sight of his slender-muscular physique. She wears a thin blue bra with matching panties and her hair is a bun. Boyfriend and girlfriend hop into the bed, agreeing to start off slow as it is their first time. They start with a usual kiss. They follow it up with another, more passionate kiss. Lana is a bit too excited for her own good and wants to move things along.

_Slurp! She puts her mouth on her boyfriend's erect manhood._

"_Mm." Clark's is aroused by the sensation._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Lana slowly sucks her boyfriend off, savoring the taste of it._

_She catches her breath for a moment before she resumes, Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!_

_Clark, greatly restraining his incredible strength, passionately forces Lana to lay on her back before he unfastens her panties. He caresses her legs and takes a pause for a moment._

_Slurp! He puts his mouth on his girlfriend's moist womanhood._

"_Mm." Lana bites her lip in arousal._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Clark gently licks his girlfriend, savoring the sweet taste of it. He has no need to catch his breath and uses a controlled amount of speed to increase the motion with his tongue, Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!_

_Clark ceases, not wanting his girl to reach her climax yet. Instead, he lays his body on top of hers and locks eyes with her, the two sharing a loving stare. Without a word, he asks her if she wants it. She nods, almost demandingly. Clark gently inserts himself inside of her._

"_Oh!" Lana moans in delight._

"_Hoh!" Clark does the same, controlling his body weight so that he does not crush his girlfriend's own body._

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Clark strokes in and out of Lana, moaning just as loudly as she does due to the unprecedented pleasure they are feeling._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark intensifies his strokes, remaining aware of his otherworldly strength so that he does not harm her. She takes her hair down and removes her bra, revealing her long hair and beautiful full breasts._

"_Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Dagh!" Girlfriend and boyfriend reach an orgasm, the feeling being very liberating. _Clark gets off of Lana and locks eyes with her again, both trying to let it sink in that they have finally consummated. They kiss passionately as they both ready for another round.

But it is not just another round. But several. The experience of their first time has caused them to become as most teenagers are in this situation; hormonal and frenzied.

"_Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Yes! Yes! Don't Stop!"_

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark lays atop Lana's body as he strokes in and out of her._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark next has her on the edge of the bed as he continues to stroke in and out of her._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark lays on his back as Lana rides him, her hands pressed against his invulnerable chest._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark is again atop his girlfriend's body as he strokes in and out of her._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark caresses her breasts as he kisses her neck, stroking in and out of her from behind. Lana kisses his lips with passion._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark is on his knees on the bed as he holds Lana in his arms, his redheaded girlfriend riding him as she digs her nails into his back and neck._

"_Oh!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark lays fully on his back to allow Lana to ride him more comfortably; the latter rubs his face with one hand and his chest with the other._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark is once more atop his girlfriend's body as he strokes in and out of her, kissing her neck and lips._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark has Lana lay on her stomach as he lays flat atop her and intimately strokes in and out of her, caressing her breasts and kisses her neck. She bends her hand back to move his head to her face and make him kiss her._

"_Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Dagh!" The teenagers climax again for the sixth time. They cuddle under the sheets without another word, deeply satisfied for the night._

* * *

In the Present Day, Lana looks at a picture of herself and Clark at Senior Prom the same year they made love.

"Oh, Clark." Lana sighs in loving lament, to this day still wishing he was hers.


End file.
